The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grapevine that produces large, green-colored seedless grapes that mature in mid to late July when grown in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. The new invention resembles Thompson Seedless (unpatented) but the large, green-colored seedless grapes produced by the new variety have a muscat flavor and mature about two to three weeks earlier.